In at least one embodiment, the present disclosure provides a mechanism and/or system for an interactive robot to detect and infer differences between various kinds of touch.
In at least one embodiment, the present disclosure provides a mechanism and/or system for an interactive robot to generate appropriate affective responses to detected touch inputs.
The foregoing discussion is intended only to illustrate various aspects of certain embodiments disclosed in the present disclosure, and should not be taken as a disavowal of claim scope.
The exemplifications set out herein illustrate various embodiments, in one form, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the appended claims in any manner.